


人之所受/such as is common to man

by LiKan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 抵达伦敦之后，Credence遇见了一个熟人





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [such as is common to man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713267) by [imochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imochan/pseuds/imochan). 



> 神是信实的、必不叫你们受试探过于所能受的。在受试探的时候、总要给你们开一条出路、叫你们能忍受得住。  
> ——哥林多前书10：13

渡过这片幽黑广阔的海洋时，他一路上都在犯恶心。他被告知过，因为船只不住地被海浪推挤着摇来晃去，对于那些久居在家毫无经验的人来说，晕船是必有的反应。可Credence知道他并非是因为晕船导致的恶心，而是他体内的那个东西，靠着最后一丝微弱的怒气试图挣脱他。他呕出来的东西漆黑如同沥青，一日复一日，他蜷缩在自己的小小床位上战栗不止，而当巨轮终于停泊在那个名叫曼彻斯特的港口时，他笨拙地以双腿支撑自己站起来，眯起眼睛打量着灰白的天空，感觉自己像是终于摆脱了附着在自己皮肤上的什么东西。

 

\---

 

Scamander先生带着他走进熙攘繁华的伦敦城中某条小巷的商铺里。此处和他印象中的纽约颇有些相仿，可这里感觉却愈古老，愈诡谲，愈深邃。这里的人们说话时的音调诘屈聱牙的，他们对茶有一套奇怪的习惯，且尤其热衷谈论天气，他不太明白这到底是为什么。

 

而在商铺里，Scamander先生将他介绍给了一位老先生，后者正负责书籍的制作，打印和装帧。

 

“这位是Credence，”Scamander先生说道。“他对印刷很有一手，学得也快。”

 

Lyonhart先生，也就是店主，抬了抬他那双又粗又白的眉毛，冲着二人问好。他的眉毛让Credence想起松软洁白的新雪，常堆积在他们的教堂楼梯两边高挑拱窗的窗沿上。

 

“你知道，”Scamander先生说道。“我们现在手头上的任务可不少。我猜你需要尽可能多的帮助。”

 

\---

 

“您是一个好心肠的人，”在那之后的某天，Credence说道，一面小心翼翼地将风干的树虱沾在指尖上喂给Picktett。“就。帮了我。”

 

Scamander先生在桌子另一头看了看他，只是短短的一瞬，仿佛他听到Credence说这话被惊到了一般，随后他弯起嘴角，再次埋头工作。

 

“总不能把你一个人留在那儿[注一]，”他说道，声音稍微有些模糊不清，急匆匆地。“像那样的，穷途末路。”

 

Lyonhart先生将他安置在对角巷十八号一间空闲公寓的三楼，就在印刷店上面。他一直从工资里存了点小钱以付房租。那只是一间小小寓所，稍微蒙了层灰，但这是他头一次有了拥有属于自己的小天地，新奇感直叫他头晕目眩了好几个星期。当他不在工作时，便忍不住花上几个小时在那两个小小房间里探索游荡，到处摸摸碰碰，惊叹着拥有自己的物什的感觉有多奇妙。在一家二手店里，他买了一个闹钟，内置十九种不同的语言，还能够由你选择模仿出任何一种鸟鸣声。他珍而重之地将闹钟放在他的床头柜上，正挨着他的魔咒辅导书，这本书他还尚未打开来看过。

 

Lyonhart先生和Scamander先生两人都催促他去买一根属于自己的魔杖。他一直借口拖延。

 

他仍然会做噩梦。他梦到自己如同破布一般被撕裂开来。他梦到自己消解于无形，随后他倏然惊醒，喉间苦涩，身上腻着一层冷汗。这种痛楚是实在的，被烈火灼心，挫骨扬灰，被彻底抹杀，有那么一瞬间仿佛天地寂灭，唯有死亡带来宁静，随后他又重新聚形在曼哈顿的下城区，浑身赤裸且颤栗不止，心碎地恸哭着。他仿佛再也摆脱不了这个：它如同一片薄弱的阴影纠缠着他，滑入他的意识深处，安静地沉眠着。他只有从被褥中伸出一只手来拨动闹钟让它响起来，只是为了让噪声盖过自己脑海中痛苦的空寂。

 

\---

 

在他抵达伦敦的一个半月后，一只巨大且翎羽凌乱的黑色鸟儿落在他公寓的窗沿上，不住地用鸟喙啄着玻璃窗，直到Credence从床上起来将它放了进来。鸟儿蹦到了他的床头柜上去，抬起了一边爪子，露出黑色带子系着的一卷又薄又脆的纸条。

 

Credence小心翼翼地抽出纸卷，那鸟儿轻柔地叫了一声，随后飞回到了窗沿上，低下头用鸟喙打理着自己的羽毛。

 

 _ _Credence，__ 纸条上写着。 _ _我亲爱的男孩。我希望这能够帮到你。__

 

纸条下方以同样利落细长的字迹写着一个地址。

 

Credence以手指描摹着这行字，心底仿佛有什么黑暗狂热的东西摇头晃脑地生长起来。

 

\---

 

“您有地图吗？”两天后，他对Scamander先生问道，当时他们正在审查校样。“伦敦的地图？”

 

Scamander先生看向他，他那两条淡棕色的眉毛拧到了一块儿。他总是这样看着Credence，仿佛他一直这么隐约莫测又出乎意料一般。

 

“我想要——”Credence看向房间另一头，Lyonhart先生正在那头忙活，他匆匆挥舞了几下魔杖，将那些叽叽喳喳的活动印刷字块移动到正确的位置上。一个“G”字母和一个“R”字母跳开了，顽皮地想要滚到天花板上去。“我想稍微在四处逛逛。”

 

“我能够教你怎么用飞路网，”Scamander先生说道。

 

“我想走路，”Credence说道。后袋里塞着的那张纸条如同铁证昭示着他的罪。他唾弃自己，这么容易就又回到了撒谎的老路上。“我喜欢走路。”

 

 

\---

 

他将Scamander先生给他的那张地图带上楼，回到他的房间里，随后将它展开在地板上，旁边摆着那张纸条。他并腿坐在地图前，手里捏着一支从印刷店借来的羽毛笔，小心翼翼地在Scamander说过他们现在的所在地位置画了个圈，对角巷就在这，隐藏在砖墙和魔法之后。他花了二十分钟用手指描绘着城中蜿蜒着形成网络的道路，沿着每一个网格，每一条街道，直到他发现了自己一直在寻找的那行字：H-a-n-b-u-r-y-S-t-r-e-e-t，第二十八号。他在那上头打了个圈。

 

在两个地点之间，他弯弯扭扭地画了一条线——虽然他尽量稳住手腕，好让自己画下的痕迹更加清晰易读些。他坚持选择走大路，这样他才不会走丢；那道粗粗的黑线一路向右，沿着宽阔河流转了个弯，随后上行到缓坡对面，从下方绕过去，那儿正有一个大教堂，在地图上标注为“圣保罗大教堂（他知道纽约也有一个圣保罗大教堂，就在维西街和富尔顿街之间。他几乎能够在脑海里描绘出教堂的灰岩三角顶尖，以及它洁白堂皇的尖塔，以及使徒Paul穿着长袍的雕像，他长长的佩剑正指着街道，橡木珠的眼睛仿佛目盲一般，他同样记得，当他们踏上教堂的阶梯时，有时候妈会冲着它以及那些变节的使徒啐唾沫。）

 

他放下羽毛笔，随后伸手摸向衬衫衣领内，缓缓将链子拉了出来，笨拙地摸索着扣锁。他谨慎地将项链放在地图上，手指一下都没有碰到沉甸甸的金属吊坠。他想着等到他走的时候，他该用手巾将这个东西包裹起来。

 

烛光跃动不定，伴随他爬上了床。他梦到自己被盘旋的黑雾包围着，犹如黑暗凝成的闪烁幽灵一般，淌过伦敦的街头。

 

\---

 

他没有怀表，所以到了最后他也不知道自己到底走了多久。根据他抵达Hanbury街时太阳的位置，以及Lyonhart先生在傍晚时分才放他下班来看，他起码走了有一个小时，最多不过一个半小时。项链正沉沉地压在他的兜里，被一块白色手帕包着，那是他登上越洋轮船时揣着的，现在手帕上沾着星星点点的油墨，边缘也有些泛黄。在外套和高领之下，他开始出汗，颈后的头发也刺得他发痒，体内的那东西仿佛又被唤醒了一般，带着兽性本能催促他狂奔而去，而他甚至还没来得及看一眼那个他应该害怕的东西。

 

在地图上，这片区域叫做Spital广场，一排排破败昏暗的砖房紧挨着铁路站场的洞穴。街道肮脏污糟，商店也都灰扑扑的，大多数店铺都闲置下来了，脏脸的小孩子们成群扎堆地坐在路边上，或者赤脚在小巷里跑来跑去。男人们都是红脸，面色苍老，劳累过头，女人们聚集在门口，操着他听不懂的异域口音叽叽喳喳地聊着天，虽然现在他已经能稍微听得懂一点儿英音了，他们在满是污垢的围裙上来回揉搓着自己粗糙皲裂的手掌，如同什么Credence不认识的宗教仪式。一位老人深深地驼着背，几乎将自己折成了两半，在街道上蹒跚着朝他走来，身后拖着一辆推车，上面装满了破烂满是凹痕的平底锅；在经过他时，Credence听到老人自言自语地嘟哝着。有一位穿着长袍的修女匆匆转过街角，白色的头巾拖在身后如同燕尾一般，随后她隐身没入一栋建筑物中，上头装饰着巨大的木质十字。

 

街上如此肮脏，倒叫他想起了在果园街上由大堆圆石堆砌成的屋子，正坐落在运河边的市场上，隐藏于休斯顿之下那弯曲盘旋的迷宫中，他正是在那儿派发传单，遭受到无数的冷遇轻慢，在那儿没有人关心外部威胁，也没人在乎这个世界上的侵害恶行，他们所珍视且保护的东西只有那么微不足道的些许罢了。

 

第二十八号在街区中间，三层高的房屋，以黑色石料铺就门廊，棕红砖面上被火车油煤和烟雾侵蚀腻上了一层灰色污渍。再往上就只能看到漆黑满是灰尘的窗户，烟囱看上去也是冷的。他压低了帽檐，站在门廊前犹豫不决。他不太确定如果自己去敲门时发现门没锁的话，他是否有足够多的勇气孤身踏进屋内探索一番。他不太喜欢这个灰败落魄的地方，也不愿意面对事实：他独自计划了这一番愚蠢的旅行，毫不设防，而这很有可能只是另一个瓮中捉鳖的圈套，另一个他没有准备好的痛苦考验。

 

“你有什么事吗？”

 

Credence转过身去：听到这声音的一瞬间，他的心脏在胸腔中狂跳，几乎要冲出喉咙口。

 

他看上去有些不同了。胡子拉碴，没有那么穿着考究。黑裤子，灰色马甲，穿着不合身的深色外套。眼下的乌青更深了，很明显是由于缺乏睡眠，而不是颧骨太高的缘故。他脑袋两边的头发也没有剃得那么干净了，这更加柔和了他的面庞线条，就那么一点儿——他看上去没有那么时髦了，鬓角两侧的雪色更像是年长男人常生出的白发，而并非整齐修理过。他一手抓着棕色纸袋的袋口。

 

“Graves先生？”当终于找回了自己的声音后，Credence唤道。“Percival Graves先生？”

 

“是我没错，”Graves说道。“你他妈又是谁？（Who the fuck are you?）”

 

\---

 

 _ _我是Credence，__ 他说道。 _ _我的名字是Credence Barebone。__

 

 _ _没听说过你__ ，Graves说道，但他还是让Credence进门了，任由后者亦步亦趋跟着他，两人沿着嘎吱摇晃的楼梯走上二楼那间狭窄又空落的房间里。Credence立马注意到了地板上只有一张床垫，以及墙那边杂乱地堆着几摞摇摇欲坠的报纸，房间隔壁是厨房，Graves将手上的纸袋放在厨房唯一一张桌上，黯淡褪色的墙纸上遍布裂纹，而无论何时，当火车自小巷后面的铁路站场呼啸而过时，整栋建筑物都会呻吟着摇晃起来。

 

当那阵喧嚣和震动平静下来后，Graves转过身来，站在房间另一头，目光尖锐地盯着他。

 

“你是美国人？”

 

“是，”Credence说道。“纽约。”

 

“唔，”Graves说道。“我也是。”

 

“我知道，”Credence说道。“我知道，我——”

 

Graves眯起眼睛，瞬息之间，一丝亮光自他眼中闪过，宛如怒气，随后他三两下疾步穿过整个房间，宽大手掌一把将Credence推搡着按在墙上，胸膛抵着他，一手死死掐住他的喉咙。

 

“你是和他一起的？”

 

“我不——”Credence说道。

 

他愈发收紧了力道。Credence喘不过气来。

 

“你是 _ _他的人__ ？”Graves低吼道。

 

“我——我不是。”他努力动作，一手颤巍巍地摸进口袋里，将那块手帕包裹着的沉重吊坠和纠缠在一块的链子拽了出来。他在Graves的手掌下蠕动着。手臂挤进两人紧贴的身躯间举了起来，展示着他手里握着的被织物包裹的东西。“我曾经是，但是。我是说，我不知道。他给了我这个。他想要——”

 

“你就是那个孩子，”Graves嘶声道，目光闪烁，来回打量着那个旋转不停的吊坠和Credence。

 

“不是，”Credence说道。说出这话几乎叫他心碎。“不是 _ _我__ 。我是说，的确是我，但是我不是他想要的那个。他不知道是我。”

 

Graves重重地用鼻子呼了一口气。Credence感觉到掐在他颈间的粗糙手指放松了下来；他本以为Graves会携带武器——魔杖，或者左轮手枪——用来指着Credence的太阳穴。那个吊坠仍然悬在两人之间缓缓摇摆着，仿佛失衡的钟摆。

 

“别碰它，”Credence说道。“请你。我只是为了以防万一才带上——”

 

“所以不是你，”Graves说道。他的身形略有不稳：他垂下了视线，垮着肩。

 

“不，那个是我。但不是——”他含糊地说道。“不是他想的那样。”

 

Graves默然，他的视线停留在Credence的肩头偏左的某处。随后他终于后退一步，挫败地收回手，仿佛错失了这个可以用双手终结Credence的生命的这个机会是什么莫大遗憾一般。

 

“而且我也不是孩子，”Credence稍微大着胆子说道。他试着碰了碰自己的喉咙。颈间的皮肤火辣辣的，黏着一层汗。

 

“是啊，我知道。”Graves说道。他的脸上浮现出了某种Credence不太熟悉的表情。仿佛暴怒，仿佛悲痛，但最多的还是遗憾。他转身回到了厨房，从纸袋里掏出了一瓶深色的液体，拧开盖子，灌下一大口。瓶身标签上写着 _ _火焰威士忌还是奥格登好（Ogden Best）__ 。

 

“好吧，”Graves说道，用手背抹了一把嘴角。“你——坐下。告诉我发生了什么事。”

 

Credence全部都告诉了他。

 

\---

 

“你真的是个巫师吗，”Credence问道。日暮西斜。夕阳涂抹在厨房褐色的墙壁上，在屋子里拖下一道长长的阴影，仿佛伸出的手指，又像黑暗贪婪地伸出触手。他们面对面坐在桌子两旁，吊坠就放在两人中间，垫在那块略带污渍的白色手帕上，仿佛眠着的蛇盘踞在自己的巢穴中。

 

“是啊，”Graves说道。扯起了嘴角。“当然了。曾经是。”

 

“曾经，”Credence重复道。

 

“现在不能确定了，”Graves说道。他再次灌下一大口酒液，现在瓶子里只剩下多一半了。

 

“是你吗，”Credence问道。“那个人——他假扮的那个人。那就是你？”

 

“是啊，”Graves说道。“否则他要我来做什么，对吧？”

 

“我不知道，”Credence说道。“我不知道他为什么想要这些东西。”

 

Graves沉默了半晌。他转而将目光缓缓投向手中的酒瓶，他皱起那双浓重的眉毛，仿佛想要极力破解酒瓶标签上的什么密码，而那样隐秘的信息，Credence是绝对看不懂的。

 

“他想要的，”Graves终于开口说道。“是权力。这才是核心。”

 

“权力。”Credence重复道，试图以舌尖描摹这个词汇的重量。“哪一种。哪一种权力？”

 

Graves耸耸肩，再次抬起视线，隔着晃晃悠悠的桌子打量着Credence。“让你能够轻易攫取一切的那种。”

 

Credence摇摇头。“我觉得他喜欢挑战。”

 

Graves嗤笑。“当然了，”他说道。“不错，比如你就是个 _ _挑战__ 。”

 

Credence感觉自己脸上发烧，盘踞在他心口的那一团黑色收紧了，颤栗起来。“虽然说，他还是错了，”他说道。“关于我。”

 

“是啊，”Graves说道，面孔流露出某种苦涩的表情。“当然了。我猜你是对的。”

 

“你又发生了什么？”Credence问道。

 

“他能够看穿你的欲望，”Graves耸肩。“我喜欢他说的。”

 

Credence点点头。他也知道这一点。“他说了什么？”

 

“他说我们所遭受的煎熬折磨是没有必要的，继续隐藏在过去痛苦的阴影中是无济于事——他说。他说是时候改变了。”Graves冲着桌面上的吊坠皱眉。“我那时候同意了他。现在也是。”

 

“你信任他吗，”Credence问道。

 

“我是个奥罗，孩子，”Graves的嘴唇抽搐。“我不信任任何人。”

 

“但你信任过他[注二]，”Credence说道。

 

“没错，”Graves说道。他们就这样互相理解了，Credence想道。他们都曾经被自己所做出的决定束缚着。

 

“我也说过我要帮助他，”他鼓起勇气说道。“我不知道，但是。我想要他——”

 

Graves咽下一口酒。“操，”他说道，眉头紧锁：也许是被威士忌辣着了，也许是被这句话辣着了。“没事儿，你不用告诉我这个。毕竟是我借给他 _ _我的脸__ 。”

 

“你的脸，”Credence复述，某种虚伪又丑恶的东西重重压在他的胃里。他意识到自己一直渴望着亲密接触，虽然一切证据都表明着不怀好意。

 

“复方汤剂，”Graves说道，很耻辱似的。仿佛他被冒犯了一般，窘迫不已。Credence还是不明白这是什么意思，他只听过Scamander先生提过，Goldstein小姐也曾在给他写来的一封信里说过这个，现在只让他更加确定了。“只要一些头发，以及从这儿抽点记忆出来——”他用酒瓶口点了点自己的太阳穴，“为了确保真实性。”

 

Credence呆呆地张着嘴。“他——他能这么做？”

 

“当然了。小菜一碟，哼，”Graves说道，随后又灌下一口火焰威士忌。

 

“为什么你要过这种日子，”Credence问道。“他们已经捉住他了，我听说。你现在可以回去了。”

 

Graves紧绷着耸了耸肩。“他拿到我的头发和记忆之后就翻了脸。把我半死不活地关在一个菜窖里，自己顶着我的脸去MACUSA上班，寻找武器，寻找那个孩子。我两个星期前才逃到这里来，身上沾着菜叶子。试着将信息拼凑完整，我错漏的消息太多了。然后你出现在这里，告诉我他失败了。”

 

Credence伸出手，越过桌子将Graves手里的酒瓶抽走：他碰到了他的手指，骇然不已，肋骨里仿佛有什么震颤着，粗大的指节，修剪短的指甲，手掌散发出来的暖意，这触觉熟悉又奇妙，叫他体内沉眠的那个东西涌动起来。他渴望着，这是他长久不曾再渴望的东西，直到现在，他渴望着这慷慨的触碰所带来的慰藉与治愈。他猜想着Graves是否也能够做到那个，另一个人曾经对他做过的那个，只是用指尖轻轻拂过他的掌心，然后那些伤口就尽数褪去，只留下刺痛灼人的热度，残留在疤痕曾经盘踞的位置上。他猜想着Graves是否也能够用宽厚手掌捧起他面颊，在他的耳畔低语，而倘若这个Graves不从他身上索求任何东西，却仍然伸出手来触碰他，对他温柔以待，那么他心头萦绕着的颤栗会不会有所不同。

 

“你相信我吗，”Credence问道。他试图忍住因为酒液带来的尖锐灼烧感呛咳的冲动。学着Graves那样抹了抹嘴角。

 

“当然，”Graves说道，坐在桌子那头目不转睛地盯着他，深色双眸仿佛黯淡光线下的浓郁墨色一般，偶尔闪过粼光。“也许吧。”

 

屋子微微摇晃着，一列火车尖声呼啸着驶过。

 

\---

 

“我怎么知道，”Credence在临走之前说道。吊坠和手帕重新被他塞进兜里。“我怎么知道你是你，而不是。不是他？”

 

“你不知道，”Graves说道。他看上去疲倦极了；目光平静。“这句是实话。”

 

\---

 

第二天一直在下雨下雨下雨。Credence早早醒来，从公寓那小小一扇窗户向外看去，雨幕连绵，乌云沉沉，他将毯子扯起来裹住自己，就这么愣愣地想象着有某人以温暖双手抚摸他的肩膀，头颈和脸颊。他摸了摸被暴怒的Graves掐过的那片地方，随后埋头靠在膝盖上，试图放缓呼吸。

 

随后有差事派了下来，他只得跑进滂沱大雨中。他负责为Lyonhart先生在对角巷上下以及伦敦其他麻瓜地区递送包裹，路过一家店铺时，他一手捏着伞柄停了下来，那是一家书店，伞沿上的水滴滴答答淌在地上，他焦虑地盯着橱窗里那本精装小巧的黑皮书，封皮和书脊上烙着烫金字。他没有巫师世界的货币。最后当他出来的时候，外套下鼓起一块四四方方的形状，心中沉甸甸地载满了罪恶感。

 

回到印刷店时，Scamander先生说他收到一封信——经由猫头鹰带回来——是Goldstein小姐从纽约寄给他的，问Credence是否有兴趣读一读，或许再写上一条便签和Scamander先生的回信一起寄回去。

 

Credence说好。

 

 _ _Goldstein小姐__ ，他写道，因为羽毛笔太轻不便施力，只有谨慎缓慢地一笔一划。 _ _感谢您的来信，我希望您不介意Scamander先生给我看了您写给他的信。__

 

他想说： _ _我很抱歉我伤害了那么多人，我希望我能够将一切都恢复原样，就像什么事也没发生过。__

 

他想说： _ _我一直都害怕。我惊惶失措，而这并非像我以前那样，因为我害怕的不是其他人，我害怕的是我自己，我害怕孤身一人，而我完全不知道该如何是好。__

 

他想说： _ _我今天我从城里的一家书店里偷了一本钦定版圣经，因为我身无分文，我当时翻开其中一本为了看看它的印刷，因为它实在是很好看，而我翻开的那一页是我曾经在纽约没有读到过的，那里头写的是__ ——他的左手必在我头下/他的右手必将我抱住—— _ _接下来那句是__ ——北风啊，兴起/南风呵，吹来/吹在我的国内/使其中的香气发出来/愿我的良人进入自己园里/吃他佳美的果子—— _ _以及__ ——我要起来，游行城中/在街市上，在宽阔处/寻找我心所爱的/我寻找他，却寻不见。 _ _然后我就偷了这本书。__

__

他想说： _ _我又保有秘密了。而我允许自己保留这个秘密。Graves先生在这儿，这就是我的秘密。这件事最后会不会又落得个糟糕下场呢。我该怎么做才好，求您了请帮帮我吧，我贪婪地渴望着这是能够独属于我的东西。__

 

可取而代之地，他写道： _ _谢谢您对我施与的无限善意，我十分感激。我很好。我非常喜欢伦敦，Scamander先生对我很慷慨。我正努力学习着很多事。我希望您一切都好，下次再见面时希望您能够为我感到骄傲。__

__

__您忠诚的，_ _

__Credence_ _

 

\---

 

“你能够教我吗，”他问道。第二天晚上，他又回到了Hanbury街的Spital广场，污脏人行道上的雨水已经干涸，他还带了一小袋四方甜脆卷，从对角巷十八号隔壁的面包房买来的，虽然他不知道自己为什么要这么做就是了。

 

“教你什么，”Graves问道，仍然站在公寓门口，一手搭着门框。

 

“魔法，”Credence说道。“你能够教我如何——”

 

“我没有魔杖，”Graves说道。

 

“我也没有，”Credence说道。“但是。也许，没有魔杖你也可以教我。以及——在那之后，等我存够了钱，我们能够一起去买。”

 

“一起，”Graves重复道。

 

“对，”Credence说道。纸袋被他捏得皱了起来。他掌心的汗水都要把袋子打湿了。“买、买我们的魔杖。”

 

“我不是个老师，”Graves蹙眉道，一面让Credence进屋。

 

“反正我也看不出差别来，”Credence说道，递给他了一个甜脆卷。

 

\---

 

 _ _先从简单的开始__ ，一旦被说服之后，Graves说道。 _ _来点容易上手的，行？__

 

他们跪坐在地板上，这间狭小寓所里只堆着报纸以及一张床垫。Graves将他那盏细长的煤气灯放在两人之间，他转了转灯上的钮匙调暗灯光，火光内芯是郁沉的蓝绿色，而白炽罩的顶部则跃动着橘色光芒。

 

“这个咒语是 _ _荧光闪烁__ ，”Graves说道。“用来照明的。”

 

Credence咽了口唾沫；点点头。

 

“说出来，”Graves说道。

 

“ _ _荧光闪烁__ ，”他顺从地念道。然后：“什么也没有。”

 

“因为你没有魔杖，”Graves说道。“你需要集中精力。想象一下——想象汽灯里的光，荧亮的。光芒照射着整个房间。像太阳一样，懂吗？”

 

“就像太阳一样，”Credence重复道。“懂了。”

 

“当你闭上眼时，”Graves说道。“在脑子里描绘着灯，就像它真的在这儿一样，行吗？念出咒语不是最重要的。你的意志才是关键，Credence。”

 

Credence舔了舔唇：他的嘴里突然发干，舌头紧贴着牙关。心头发痒，不知道是什么因由，他的心跳如擂鼓，焦虑紧张得皮肤刺痛不已。

 

“是，”他说道。“好吧。”

 

“来吧，”Graves说道。

 

他合上眼，通过鼻腔缓缓地呼吸着，试图专注在Graves所描述的那种感受中。他竭力在脑海中描绘着灯泡柔和脆弱的线条，描绘着其中跳跃摇曳的火焰，他想象着如果自己伸出手去调亮钮匙，那么指下的奶黄色金属会散发出些许暖意。他试图想象着突然袭来的热意和光亮，明亮的光芒四射，驱散吞噬所有的黑暗和阴影，和房间角落里的黑点和街道上的墨色，和盘绕在他胸膛里骨缝间的那黑影——

 

“ _ _荧光闪烁__ ，”他念道。

 

这一切都在瞬间发生：一股滚灼的热意自下往上刺破他的胸膛，他被痛得猛然睁开双眼，煤气灯炸开了，四下爆出玻璃碎片和火星洒满地面，将两人的膝盖扎得生疼，与此同时Credence听到原本静谧的空气在颅腔内狂烈地涌动，嗥叫不止，他突然直挺挺地倒了下去，仿佛他被谁重重一拳揍在胸腔最柔软脆弱的部位。

 

“清水如泉[注三]！”Graves厉声喝道，手掌正对着被灯油蹭燃的火焰。随着噼啪声之后，地上只剩下缕缕愤怒的浓稠黑烟：带着一股刺鼻难以除去的味道。“操他妈——如泉！”

 

“对不起，我很抱歉——”Credence翻过身来躺在地上，大口喘息。他的掌心生疼，仿佛他将手按进烧开的铁锅里似的。他的心脏狂跳，胸口钻心地疼。潜伏在他体内的那东西按耐不住地骚动着。“噢，不——噢，我不是故意——”

 

汽灯炸开之后，房间里倏地陷入昏暗的灰蓝色调。Credence仍然能够看得见他肩头起伏的线条，以及他按在额头的掌心那一抹煤烟子。

 

“我很抱歉，”他说道。“我是个怪胎，我知道，我不该——”

 

“不，”Graves尖锐的说道。Credence瑟缩了一下，他改口道：“不，你不是。没事的，只是。这儿——就。”

 

他伸出一只手来。Credence，仍然惊惶不定，仍然捉摸不透他想要干什么，直到Graves的膝盖往前挪了挪，破旧磨薄的裤子蹭过地板时，硌着细碎的玻璃碴子发出沙沙声。

 

“坐起来，”Graves说道。“没事。”

 

“我很危险，”Credence说道，摇了摇头。虽然他还是握住了Graves的手，借力再次撑起身，跪坐在地上。“不——我不该这样做。”

 

“你的力量强大，”Graves说道。原本严峻的唇线扬了起来，露出一瞬微笑。他抽回了自己的手，Credence感到一阵失落。“强大和缺乏经验。人们总将它们混为一谈——可它们是两回事。”

 

Credence盯着地板，乌黑的煤油以他为中心溅得到处都是，仿佛一圈光轮。“我不行的，”他说道。

 

“你行，”Graves说道。

 

“我不行，”Credence说道。

 

“我说 _ _行__ ，”Graves说道，语调坚定，对于Credence来说更像是发号施令。“再来，这一次——”他举起双手合拢，高度和他马甲的纽扣位置持平。“——就像这样，看见没？”

 

Credence皱眉，但是也学着他合拢手，他的手指在颤抖。

 

“不要太多的光亮，这一次，”Graves说道。“想一想——你见过萤火虫吗？”

 

“见过，”Credence轻声道。Modesty有一个玻璃瓶，他们用生锈的剪刀在瓶盖上戳了半天才捅出一个洞来，他们捉到过几十只萤火虫。他们那一次回家晚了，因为被身周环绕着的那些温柔又无尽的飞虫耽住了脚步，Credence因此被鞭笞了一通，但是他那次却不甚在意。他觉得它们美得令人窒息，这些都属于造物主的杰作，又怎么算得上说罪过呢？“在河边，有时候。夏天能看到。”

 

“很好，”Graves说道。“就像这样。在你的手里。”

 

他合上眼。

 

“不，”Graves说道。“看着我。”

 

他眨了眨眼，困惑不已：合拢的双手稍微松开了些。

 

“这能帮到你，”Graves说道。他点了点自己的眉心。“看着我，看这儿。”

 

“就像萤火虫，”Credence说道，呼出一口气，感觉自己有点儿傻气，脸上因为窘迫和兴奋而烧红，依旧沉浸在刚才爆炸的余韵中，血流激淌。“只是一团光。”

 

“没事的，”Graves说道。“这不会伤到你。”

 

他的眼睛刺痛；他不确定自己是要流泪了呢，还是因为过久和Graves对视而眼球干涩才痛。

 

“我不会让它伤到你，”Graves说道。

 

（这对Credence来说犹如爱抚。）

 

“ _ _荧光闪烁__ ，”他低语道。

 

稀薄空气中亮起一团柔和的光芒，正躺在他摊开朝上的掌心里。之前击中胸口的痛楚现在只剩下一丝刺麻，一声尖锐的抽气，一根细针直钻进他心里。房间里充盈着柔和的淡蓝光芒，这团光晕，这一切都是源自从Credence唇边滑落的一个词。他的心中突然升腾起一股暖意，仿佛他瘦弱的身躯是壁炉、熔炉一般，将全世界的寒冷驱散开来。

 

“很好，”Graves低声说道。他仍然盯着Credence的面庞，压根不去看漂浮在两人中间的那团散发柔和光芒的光团。“Credence？”

 

“是，”Credence抽了一口气，因为他感觉自己发声的那个部位蕴着一团光。“噢。”

 

“感觉到了吗？”

 

“是，”他说道。“Graves先生——”

 

“嘘，”Graves说道。“没事的，Credence——看。你做到了，你做得很好。”

 

光亮瞬间暴涨：Credence震颤的心跳也背叛他，时快时慢，心潮跌宕。

 

“这，”他喉头滚动。“很美。”

 

“你怎么知道我在这里，”Graves问道。他的面庞在小小光团照射下柔和了些许：硬朗的下颔和尖锐的颧骨，以及深眸中紧绷冰冷的神色，都模糊在了光晕中。“Credence。”

 

“他告诉我的，”Credence说道。“我觉得是他告诉我要上哪儿去找你。我觉得他——”

 

浮动在两人面前的光球再次爆发出刺目光芒，这次要更加明亮，应和了Credence胸中起伏不定的感情。Graves伸出手，仿佛他应该担心这是某种标志，标志着Credence会不小心把全伦敦的灯都炸掉，也许他会轰开门窗，把两人烧成灰烬。可他却用宽厚手掌握住Credence的手指，他的拇指按在Credence的掌心中。光芒再次暴涨；Credence喉头滚动。

 

“我觉得他在戏弄我们，”他说道。

 

“操他的，”Graves粗声粗气地说道，语调急促，仿佛他自己都被这话吓了一跳，仿佛他明白要相信自己说出口了这种话得有多难。

 

“我想念它，”在他来得及阻止自己之前，他开口说道。他的面庞湿润；他只是心里堆积了 _ _太多__ 感情了，而这一切都和这甜蜜美丽，闪烁不定的力量挂钩，正静静地躺在两人的掌心里，他体内的那东西又平息了下来，可同时又在填满补充着它自己——但是 _ _天啊__ ，现在这一切都不同了，想象着他可能也会填进他的体内，同时那股古怪奇异的能力，将生厉贪婪的空虚感转化成为仿佛神迹一般的造物。“我想念他，他是——”

 

“Credence，”Graves唤道。

 

他小幅度地抽噎了一下。那团光芒在两人掌心中盘旋扩张着，映射出了他的感情。

 

“Credence，”Graves再次唤道。“他会碰你吗？”

 

“会，”Credence答道。

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“是，”Credence答道。

 

“你想我——”Graves咽了口唾沫。他的双眸暗沉，可同时在眼眶中射出精光。“碰你吗。”

 

“是，”Credence猛地抽了口气。那光芒猛地亮了起来，雪白耀眼，几乎刺人目盲。“噢，求你了。”

 

\---

 

这是不一样的。

 

这个Graves对待他时，动作更加粗鲁冒进。Graves以双手捧住他的脸颊，将他推倒在床上，急切绝望地舔进他的口腔里，仿佛是Credence在给予 _ _他__ 那些未可名状的东西，而并非他给予Credence。这个Graves会重重地压在他的胯上，他的喉间溢出低沉的哼声，抓着Credence的头发将他的脑袋往后拽，用力扯开Credence的衬衫纽扣，品尝着Credence线条突兀的锁骨凹陷中滑落的汗液。这个Graves，当他索取时，追求的是其中的快感，而并不带着那种诡异冰冷的优越感，以至于Credence对此茫然了片刻，想着： _ _噢，我想念那个吗__ ？Graves扯开Credence腰上系着裤带时，他的手指都在颤抖。

 

“操，”Graves说道，Credence的衬衫被他扯开露出肚脐，长裤和内裤也扒了下来扔到了房间那头去，他将Credence死死按在床垫上，表情近似敬畏，仿佛目眩神迷，想要顶礼膜拜他。“看看你。”

 

Credence确信，此时此刻赤身裸体带来的炙热耻意，以及那陌生又紧绷着的兴奋感落在他的小腹上，以及双腿间——他确信，如果当Graves吻上他时，他手中仍然捧着那团光球的话，眼下他的掌心肯定会爆发出堪比太阳内核般耀眼的炽亮光芒。他以手掩面，Graves倾覆而上，握住他的一只手掌举起，以便让他能用唇峰刷过Credence的嘴角。

 

“Credence，”他唤道。

 

“没关系，”Credence说道。他不确定为什么自己要嘶声低语，这里分明只有他们两个人，至少他是这么认为的。“我——很好。”

 

Graves转而移向他的腿间，胸膛紧贴着他，宽大滚烫的手掌将Credence的膝盖分开，Credence感觉自己浑身都化成了一大块生涩的皮肉：不着寸缕，热度惊人，仿佛被鞭笞过一般刺痛不已。Graves裤子的粗糙质感抵着他光裸的大腿，火辣辣地疼，被扯开的衬衫搭在胳膊上磨蹭着，他的胸膛敏感得过分，心脏紧缩成一团。最要命的是，他的勃起正贴在自己的肚皮上，情热似火烧，炙烤着他所有的难耐痛苦，兴奋以及残存的羞耻，快感漫过他的头顶，叫他渴痛不已。他甚至都不敢看一看自己，甚至当Graves的粗糙手指收拢握住他时，他不敢看一眼，Graves上下撸动着他，愈来愈快，只稍微用唾沫湿润了一下掌心。他扭动着试图将脸埋进Graves的颈窝间，把自己藏进阴影里，可是Graves的下颔搁在他的肩头，看着自己给Credence手活儿，而后者羞得抬不起头来。

 

这个Graves没有安抚他，也不叫他噤声，任由他发出无助的抽噎声，叫Graves无能为力；他就着哭声无止休地套弄他。当快感爆发将他推至顶峰，将他带入高潮时，他体内的那东西扭绞成一团，仿佛它沉眠在甜梦迷雾中被爱抚过一般，萤火虫纷纷环绕在他脱力瘫软的身体周围，在日暮中发出莹亮光芒。

 

Graves将他压在床垫上，撩起他的衬衫后摆，从胳膊下到腰肢一览无余。Credence，仍然沉浸在震颤的余韵中，听见了布料悉索的摩擦声，以及扯开扣子的咔哒声，随后是Graves呼吸凝滞——Credence猜他肯定是看到那些了，那些仍然烙印在他身上的狰狞苍白的伤疤，大概这辈子也无法消退，会永远盘踞在他的皮肤上。

 

“谁做的，”Graves问道，汗湿的手掌抚摸着他，Credence自己也出了不少汗，手掌堪堪停留在他的大腿上，随后来回摩挲着这片皮肤。

 

“妈，”Credence说道。

 

“你的母亲，”Graves说道。

 

“她死了，”Credence说道。“我杀了她。”

 

Graves吻了吻Credence的颈后的脊柱。“很好，”他说道。

 

“好吗？”Credence问道，蠕动着钻进羊毛毯子里，感觉有什么粗大温暖的东西挤进了他的双腿间，Graves的指节擦过他，引导着他自己推了进去；他最开始试探性地抽插了几下，手掌握紧合拢Credence的大腿。

 

“ _ _没错__ ，”Graves说道，十分确定地。

 

他的嘴唇——湿润的，偶尔会有牙齿擦过他——仿佛支柱一般，安抚着Credence不安的神经。而其他部分却比他预想中的还要下流：这样模拟交媾的动作不知怎么的比真正操起来要更加淫秽，他能够听到每一下抽动时滑腻的扑哧声，以及肌肤相贴，和Graves粗重的呼吸，虽然他刚才经历过一场叫他大脑空白的高潮，满满地在Graves有力的手掌中射了出来，可是他仍然感觉自己的身体因为欲望而生起反应，手指藏在毯子下急切地抚慰着自己，他想要把脸埋进床垫里，想要Graves舔舐他的嘴角，他 _ _渴求__ 着， _ _企盼__ 着，打从骨子里 _ _想要__ 这个。

 

“他怎么跟你说的，”Graves问他，低沉嘶哑地，语句含混在他喉间，声音仿佛带着魔力。“他说会拯救你？说他爱你？”

 

“不，”Credence喘道。“不——他从未。只是。说我是特别的。他说我是奇迹。”

 

“操，”Graves低吼，然后Credence腿间满是滚烫湿热的黏腻，甚至溅上了他伤痕满布的脊背。“没错。你的确是。”

 

\---

 

Graves从厨房拿了一条粗法兰绒毛巾将他擦擦干净，随后用羊毛毯子将Credence裹紧，他自己坐在床垫边上，翻阅着墙边的其中一摞报纸。

 

“这些报纸是用来做什么的？”最后，Credence问道，揉着自己的眼睛。他困乎乎的，残余最后一丝精力。

 

Graves扭头越过肩膀看了他一眼。“我说了，我是个傲罗。是个警察。我在寻找线索。”

 

“什么线索。”

 

“动动脑子，”Graves说道，但是嘴唇却弯了起来，Credence意识到他是在微笑。“你知道些什么？”

 

“他蹲大牢了，”Credence说道。

 

“他不是一个人在行动，”Graves说道，抖着那沓报纸。“再说。他一个人也还是把你拿住了，就算他现在蹲大牢也改变不了这单，对不对。”

 

“你是在，”Credence问道。“试图追捕他吗？”

 

“没错，”Graves说道。“只是收集信息，暂时。而也许在这时候的某天——”

 

“我能帮你吗？”

 

Graves眨眨眼，随后倾身将一叠泛黄的报纸推了过去放在枕头上。

 

“行啊，”他说道，随后吻了吻Credence的太阳穴。“你自便。”

 

\---

 

 _ _他对你说过什么__ ，Credence问道。他吻上Graves喉间粗糙的皮肤嘶语。时值半夜，最后一列火车刚刚驶过铁路站场。

 

 _ _他说我是正义之士__ ，Graves答道。他的嘴唇贴在Credence枕着单薄枕头的那一头柔软纠结的头发上。 _ _说我是一个公正的人__ 。

 

 _ _他错了吗__ ，Credence说道。他想问的是： _ _他真的骗了我们两个吗。__

 

Graves没有回答。在这柔和静谧的黑暗中，Credence发现自己居然为此感到高兴：他不确定自己会想听到哪一种答案。

 

在两人贴合交缠的身躯中，他伸展手掌，捧住一丝空气。他凝神定气，皮肤仍然沉浸在兴奋的余韵中震颤不已，带着陌生的飘飘然，仿佛有一股温柔的浪潮簇拥着他，现在他体内的汹涌尽数平静下来。他猜想这其中仍然暗含某种脆弱的平衡需要他掌握，他现在不会再因为不了解体内这个他从未央求过的，被强行塞进他体内来的东西而一昧否定，勃然大怒，绝望地渴求，哭泣，抑或将一切都焚烧至灰。他不想知道那东西是什么样子，什么形态，什么喜好，蕴含何种品质：不管它是喜欢甜脆卷还是黑咖啡还是火焰威士忌，或是喜欢唇上的亲吻，或是在暴风雨中漫步，或是伴着烛光安静地阅读，或是漫天横扫狂风，仿佛云层间的滔天大火。他也不知道世界对它有什么期待，他现在只知道，全神贯注地亲手在地图上画下一道黑色墨线是什么感觉。

 

以及当他低语 _ _荧光闪烁__ 时，那闪烁不定，却莹然的光亮。

 

**\- 完 -**

 

注释：

  * 原文为“Couldn't have left you there,”也正是Newt在电影中对大雷鸟说过的那句话，温柔到溺死
  * 此处原文为“But，”Credence says.“But，”Graves says.这段对话妙极了！请体会一下原意，无视我拙劣的翻译。
  * 这句咒语是“Aqua eructo”，我在中文HP维基上找不到对应的翻译，但是英文wiki上却莫名有解释|||“The Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo) is a charm that can be used to create a spout of water from the tip of the wand. The intensity of the water flow can be anything from a thin fountain to an immense, powerful and destructive jet.”所以大概是和清水如泉差不多的？如果我有错误请勘正。鞠躬




End file.
